The invention relates to an airbox plug. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for plugging a vehicle airbox to prevent introduction of moisture and debris into the airbox while servicing or cleaning the vehicle.
Internal combustion engines require a fuel and air mixture in order for combustion to occur. It is well known that the air in our atmosphere is far from pure. With regard to engines, the impurities found in the air can hamper the performance of the engine. Even further, if debris is allowed to enter the engine, it can cause irreparable damage.
To clean the air entering the engine as much as possible, the engine usually involves a filtration scheme which may involve one or more mechanical filters. Often the air filter is provided as a changeable or cleanable cartridge, which mates with the engine in an xe2x80x98airboxxe2x80x99, which provides an air opening through which air can enter the engine. With regard to motorcycle engines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,216 to Itoh and U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,576 to Ohoka show various air intake and air cleaner systems.
When the vehicle is being serviced, when the filter cartridge is being cleaned, or when the vehicle is being cleaned without the cartridge seated in place, the engine is vulnerable to dust, debris, and moisture. Accordingly, it would be desirable to protect the airbox when the filter cartridge is not in place.
A common practice of xe2x80x98stuffing a ragxe2x80x99 into the opening does not adequately protect the enginexe2x80x94since the rag does not fully seal the airbox and debris is often present on the rag itself. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an airbox plug which prevents infiltration of dust, dirt, moisture and debris into an engine when the filter cartridge typically mated with the airbox is missing. Accordingly, the airbox plug mates with the airbox to effectively seal its air opening.
It is another object of the invention to provide an airbox plug which effectively seals the opening of the airbox. Accordingly, the airbox plug is sized and shaped to accommodate the opening of the airbox, and has a gasket which effects a substantially air-tight and water-tight seal with the opening.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an airbox plug which is easily attached to the airbox, reliably attaches to the airbox, and then is easily removed when desired. Accordingly, the airbox plug has a central bolt which mates with the existing filter mounting hole. The airbox plug may be fastened by the simple manipulation of a wing nut attached on the bolt to secure the bolt within the filter mounting hole. Removal of the airbox plug involves reversing the mounting procedure.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an airbox plug which is durable for continued use. Accordingly, the upper surface has a central protrusion through which the central bolt is mounted. The central protrusion makes it easier to manipulate the wings and fasten it down toward the upper surface. A washer is mounted upon the central protrusion, concentric with the bolt, to prevent damage to the central protrusion when the bolt is tightened.
The invention is an airbox plug, for temporarily covering an airbox having an airbox opening and an airbox rim at the airbox opening. The airbox rim having a mounting bracket strip extending across the airbox rim. The mounting bracket strip has a mounting hole and a mounting core centered on the bracket strip. The airbox plug has a gasket cover having a top, bottom, and periphery, and a gasket mounted to the gasket cover bottom and corresponding with the periphery. A central bolt extends through the gasket cover and is partially surrounded on the bottom by a pair of complementary arcs. The airbox plug is installed to cover the airbox opening by engaging the central bolt into the mounting hole, engaging the mounting core with the complementary arcs to prevent the gasket cover from spinning as the gasket is tightened onto the airbox rim.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.